Lima Alasan
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Interview keluarga Akashi, "aku melakukannya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Bukan berdasar iseng". Tetsuya yang terpaksa menjawab Lima Alasan jatuh cintanya pada Akashi Seijuuro, "wah, kali ini pertanyaan yang menarik. Tetsuya-san, kami ingin tahu lima alasan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro-san!". Chapter 3: Masa lalu updates! Cover not mine!
1. Chapter 1 : Aura!

Lima Alasan

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

.

"Nah, selanjutnya pertanyaan untuk Akashi Tetsuya- _san_ ," Tetsuya mengedarkan pandang pada _interviewer_ wanita dihadapannya. Wajahnya manis, surai hitam dan iris coklat terang. Dibalut jas wanita dan rok selutut, orang-orang pasti sudah menilainya sebagai _interviewer_ yang handal. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Saat ini Tetsuya dan suaminya, Akashi Seijuuro sedang melakukan _interview_ untuk acara "Satu Jam Lebih Dekat Dengan Akashi". Walaupun sebenarnya dia agak kesal karna suaminya yang di cap super sibuk itu, baru memberitahunya sehari sebelum _interview_ itu dilaksanakan. Sudah tahu deadline novel miliknya makin dekat, suaminya malah membuat acara sepenting itu secara tiba-tiba.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tetsuya, akan ada interview lusa untuk keluarga kita". Ucap Seijuuro disela rayuannya pada sang istri agar mendapatkan morning kiss. Yang dengan tidak elitnya ditolak oleh sang istri sendiri. Selang beberapa detik, masih belum ada respon dari si surai baby blue nya. Surai crimson masih menunggu._

 _"eh?". Tersenyum, Tetsuya masih linglung karna baru bangun. "Sei-kun? Acara apa tadi?". Menghela nafas, sudah belum dapat morning kiss harus mengulang kalimat yang sudah jelas dikatakannya lagi, 'bukan pagi yang indah'-batin Seijuuro._

 _"Lusa, akan ada interview dirumah kita. Aku sudah menyiapkan skrip, jadi kau tinggal baca saja. Kalau perlu, keluarkan imajinasimu sebagai seorang penulis, Oke? Sekarang mana morning kiss ku sayang?". Surai crimson mendekatkan wajah._

 _BUKK_

 _Alih alih morning kiss, yang Ia terima merupakan bantal yang dipakai Tetsuyanya tidur. "Tetsu- Tetsuya kenapa melemparku dengan bantal?!". Agak kesal, pagi-pagi bukannya dapat bibir istrinya yang seksi, malah dapat hantaman dari bantal sang istri-yah walaupun tidak sakit. "Sei-kun baka! Kenapa baru memberi tahu? Lusa adalah waktuku full bekerja! Aku meliburkan diri kemarin gara gara siapa? Gara gara Sei-kun yang minta jatah! Sekarang aku harus libur lagi karna ada interview? Sei-kun deadline ku hari minggu! Dan Sei-kun tahu besok hari apa? Hari sabtu! Sei-kun mau membunuhku?! Sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?!". Oke, Seijuuro lupa. Benar benar lupa bahwa sang istri bisa menjadi OOC berat kalau sudah menyangkut deadline novelnya. Bisa dibuktikan dengan rentetan kalimat sebelumnya. Seijuuro sempat terdiam, mungkin itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Tetsuya._

 _"Tetsuya! Kau mau kemana?". Surai biru melangkah keluar kamar. "mengerjakan novel, Sei-kun sarapan sendiri saja sana. Minta buatkan maid. Dan-". Kalimat Tetsuya menggantung sesaat setelah pintu dibuka. "jangan mendekati ruang kerjaku-_ _ **Sei-kun**_ _.". kata terakhir di ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. "bagaimana dengan morning kiss ku?". Oh bukan Seijuuro namanya jika ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Yah, didunia luar. Dirumahnya, dia malah lebih sering dibantah oleh istrinya sendiri. Kalimat Seijuuro dibalas dengan debaman pintu kamarnya yang keras. "haah, pagi yang merepotkan"._

 _End of flashback_

"ah, iya? Sayuu-san". _Interviewer_ tersebut beralih sebentar pada skrip yang Ia pegang. "wah, kali ini pertanyaan yang menarik. Tetsuya- _san_ , kami ingin tahu lima alasan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro- _san_!". Binar mata _interviewer_ dengan nama Sayuu ini tiba tiba bertambah terang. ' _pertanyaan yang cocok sekali untuk kehidupan tertutup mereka berdua_ '-batin Sayuu, tersenyum dalam hati.

Tetsuya terlihat berfikir, sedangkan surai merah memperhatikan dengan seksama. Walaupun ia tahu Tetsuya mencintainya, tapi selama ini Ia tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Well, dalam hatinya tentu saja dia tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Walau cuman sebagian besar intinya saja. Tahu dari mana? Oh, bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya kalau hal itu saja dia tidak tahu kan?

"hmmm lima alasan, ya? Aku harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Karna selama ini, selain Sei- _kun_ yang terus menggodaku karna iseng, sisanya kehidupan kami normal-normal saja".

"Tetsuya, aku orang sibuk. Tidak bisa iseng". Dalih surai crimson

"ya, setidaknya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku sampai sekarang. Orang sibuk mana yang masih bisa iseng dengan istrinya?". Balas sang istri

"aku melakukannya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Bukan berdasar iseng"

"Sei- _kun_. Iseng tetaplah iseng. Mau berdasar cinta atau bukan. Dan stop tangan mu mau kemana? Sayuu-san tolong potong bagian tadi". Sang _interviewer_ hanya mendesah lega. Untung juga Tetsuya hentikan dan disuruh memotong. Apakah Seijuuro selalu seperti ini?- batin Sayuu.

"tidak masalah Akashi Tetsuya- _san_ ". Kembali melirik dengan antusias terhadap mereka berdua. "-jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?". Lanjutnya lagi. "hmmm aku rasa aku punya alasan. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika itu kurang dari lima atau bahkan lebih dari lima"

"intinya,tidak terhitung. Benar, sayang?". Mata heterochrome kembali mendelik menggoda. Yang ditatap malah berekspresi sedatar panci tanpa ada niatan meremehkan. "Sei- _kun_. Bukannya tidak terhitung. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana yang bisa dijadikan alasan. Jatuh cinta sama Sei- _kun_ itu bukan perkara yang mudah. Apalagi kalau tahu kau seperti apa". Surai crimson terdiam. Agaknya, istrinya tahu betul bagaimana membuatnya kesal. "ah, fikirkan hal yang paling mudah untuk dijadikan alasan saja Tetsuya- _san_. Tidak harus berkesan formal". Ucap Sayuu lagi. Membuat surai biru makin berfikir.

"hmmm kukira aku akan memulainya" tangan dilipat menuju dagu, sikap-sikap orang sedang berfikir.

"lalu, apa alasan pertama, Tetsuya- _san_?". Sayuu bertanya kembali. Menjadi semakin antusias. Seijuuro sempat berfikir bahwa wanita didepannya merupakan seorang _fujoshi_ yang seharusnya dan sepertinya benar. Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah salah, bukan?

"yang pertama" Tetsuya kembali meninggalkan kalimat gantung.

"yang pertama...?" ada jeda diantara Tetsuya dan Sayuu. Baik Seijuuro maupun Sayuu sama sama penasaran.

"Aura" sambung Tetsuya.

"Aura...?" kedua antara Seijuuro maupun Sayuu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"ya, aura Sei- _kun_ itu berbeda. Dalam jarak lima belas meter aku sudah tahu kalau Sei- _kun_ akan datang. Dan lagi, auranya membuatku nyaman dan terlindungi". Aaahh, manis sekali ucapanmu Tetsuya. Akan jauh lebih manis lagi jika kau sematkan senyum mu disana. Bukan tanpa ekspresi seperti papan penggilasan di rumahnya.

-dilain tempat-

 _BRUSH_

Tujuh pemuda yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu cafe terdekat dengan mansion Akashi. Lima diantaranya menyemburkan minuman yang baru setengah sampai tenggorokan

" _Aura...?_ " terdengar kalimat tanya dari televisi besar milik cafe. Ya, saat ini channel _tv_ mereka sedang menyiarkan "Satu Jam Lebih Dekat Dengan Akashi".

" _ya, aura Sei-kun itu berbeda. Dalam jarak lima belas meter aku sudah tahu kalau Sei-kun akan datang. Dan lagi, auranya membuatku nyaman dan terlindungi_ "

"haaah? Yang benar saja! Aura Akashi _chhi_ itu dimana mana mencekam! Pantas saja kau bisa merasakannya dalam jarak lima belas meter! Itu berarti kau harus waspada dan sayang nyawa! Boro boro merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Adanya keinginan melindungi diri sendiri!". Surai pirang pura pura terisak, enam pemuda lainnya tak mengacuhkannya. Serasa sudah dianggap setan lewat. Semua perkataan Kise Ryota tidak digubris sama sekali. "cih, Tetsu di beri makan apa oleh setan kejam itu? Oh! Pasti mereka yang menuliskan skripnya. Aku rasa, aku harus menangkap Akashi dan memasukkan nya ke penjara dengan tuduhan pemaksaan dan kekerasan seksual!". Satu satunya lelaki dengan kulit _tan_ yang saat ini memakai baju kepolisian koar koar. "oi bisa tenang sedikit tidak? Bisa bisa kita diusir dari cafe ini". Ucap lelaki lain dengan alis cabang. "lagipula Kise, Kuroko itu sudah bukan Kuroko. Dia sudah menjadi Akashi. Dan Ahomine, mana ada pemaksaan dan kekerasan seksual padahal mereka bisa _lovey-dovey_ begitu didepan kamera? Bahkan Kuroko sering tersenyum". Kagami kembali menyeruput jus nya

"Kagami _chhi_ kau juga memanggil Kuroko _chhi_ dengan sebutan 'Kuroko'" _uhuk_. Kagami lupa

"oi Kagami, bisa saja Tetsu sedang di hipnotis atau apa. Kau tahu kan sekarang lagi zaman zaman nya yang begitu" _ah,benar juga_. Ucap Kagami dalam hati.

"ngomong-ngomong Kagamichin, mana ada cafe yang mengusir pemiliknya sendiri?". Kali ini si titan ungu yang angkat bicara. Kagami menepuk dahi pelan. Kentara sekali kalau dia sama khawatirnya dengan kepala warna warni lainnya.

" _bisa ceritakan lebih detailnya, Tetsuya-san? Ah, tapi jika kau menolak tentu saja tidak apa_ " _. Interviewer_ dengan nama Sayuu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Ketujuh pemuda di cafe tersebut kembali terfokus pada layar datar.

" _ah,tidak masalah bagiku, Sayuu-san. Semuanya berawal semenjak kami pertama kenal, sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami masih SMP_ "

 _Flashback_

 _"ah". Surai biru mengalihkan pandang dari novelnya. Sudah seminggu sejak Ia diterima sebagai pemain bayangan SMP Teiko. Dan akhir-akhir ini, dia merasa ada yang aneh disekitarnya. Aura aneh yang tiba tiba muncul begitu saja. Aura ini kadang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya takut dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan sudah lebih dari sekali, Ia selalu mengedarkan pandang ketika hawa itu muncul. Tak lama, dari kaca pintu kelasnya, menyembul rambut merah crimson. Diikuti dengan lelaki lain dengan rambut berwarna hijau. 'Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun'. Ucapnya dalam hati. Tak lama juga, aura itu tiba-tiba hilang. Kuroko bertanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya sedang ada setan yang mendekatinya atau bagaimana sih?_

 _BRAK_

 _Pintu kelas terbuka, "yo, Tetsu". Muncul lelaki dengan kulit berwarna tan sesaat setelah pintu dibuka. "doumo, Aomine-kun". Setelah menyapa seadanya, Kuroko kembali membaca novelnya. "oi, ayo makan dengan yang lain diatap". Pemuda tan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku didepan nya. "hai'? Dengan yang lain? Siapa?". Kuroko mengalihkan pandang pada pemuda tan. "yah, dengan anak basket yang lain. Ayo, tidak usah malu-malu". Tanpa persetujuan, surai biru sudah ditarik seadanya oleh pemuda tan yang tingginya lebih 10 senti dari dirinya._

 _"yo, minna. Aku bawa Tetsu" pemuda dengan berbagai warna rambut melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. "yo, minechin lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar~ ". ucap pemuda ungu yang paling besar. "maaf, kantin penuh sekali". Ucap Aomine mengusap tengkuk_

 _"doumo minna-san". Tak lama Kuroko kembali ditarik Aomine untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dan acara makan siang dengan rainbow head pun dimulai._

 _"ah" Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan suara. Keempat pemuda berbeda warna rambut sontak melihat Kuroko secara bersamaan. "Äda apa? Kuroko-kun?". Tanya sang crimson. "Iie, tidak ada apa apa, Akashi-kun" surai crimson merubah ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "kau kenapa? Tergigit lidah? Sini aku bantu sembuhkan" pemuda tan menawarkan diri._

 _"dengan apa?". Surai biru mulai waspada._

 _"dengan cium-ppfftt". Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah Aomine sudah duluan ditutupi oleh plastik belanjaan nya. "pfttt-Tetsu-Aku-Aku tidak bisa nafas oi!". Walaupun keliatannya kecil, tapi tangan Kuroko sudah terbiasa mem-passing bola basket dengan kekuatan yang besar. Jadi, menempelkan plastik itu bukan masalah sama sekali buatnya._

 _"ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tergigit lidah atau apapun". Dilepaskannya dorongan terhadap plastik di wajah Aomine. Aomine masih memburu nafas._

 _"hahaha", galak tawa terdengar dari surai crimson. Sontak membuat pemuda lain heran-Akashi Seijuuro, tertawa lepas?_

 _Mungkin mereka harus merekamnya, menjualnya pada fanclub nya diluar sana dan mendapat jutaan yen. Ide bagus sekali, sebelum tatapan tajam Akashi kembali menyadarkan mereka akan ketidak mungkinan yang terjadi. Akashi kembali mengatur nafas dan ekspresi. Kuroko masih terdiam, yang dia tahu, sesaat setelah Ia mendapati wajah tersenyum milik surai crimson, hatinya terasa hangat, didalam perutnya seperti ada kupu kupu yang menggelitik. Seketika dia merasa kenyang, dan aura yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya tadi, bertambah kuat. Namun dengan kesan teduh dan menyejukkan. Sudah jatuh cinta kah kau, nak Kuroko?_

 _"lalu, apa yang membuatmu tiba tiba berucap, Kuroko-kun?". Kuroko kembali ke dunia nyata. Menghela nafas panjang, sambil menyeruput susu vanila nya. Susu vanila habis, saatnya menjawab, "akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa aneh. Ada aura aneh disekitarku"._

 _Entah maksud hati ingin bercerita horor atau bagaimana. Sebenarnya eksistensi surai biru sendiri sudah kadang-kadang menjadi horor bagi keempat pemuda dengan rainbow head itu. Apalagi kalau sampai ada aura aneh disekitarnya?_

 _Aomine meneguk ludah, "m-maksudmu, kau dihantui, Tetsu?". Kalau yang ini, rainbow head juga sudah tau. Pemuda tan dengan tinggi diatas normal anak SMP tersebut takut dengan hantu. Pertama kali bertemu saja, dia sudah takut dengan Kuroko._

 _"tidak tahu, aku tidak merasa ini aura hantu yang bergentayangan atau apa. Tapi, kadang-kadang aura itu datang tiba tiba dan hilang tiba tiba juga. Jadi aku tidak tau pasti, Aomine-kun"_

 _"kau seharusnya membawa lucky item mu nanodayo. Dikatakan oleh oha-asa hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Aquarius. Dan ngomong-ngomong hari ini lucky-itemku tissue basah". Surai hijau membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak berubah dari semenit yang lalu. "tidak ada yang tanya, Midorima". Akashi berucap ketus. Mungkin, sudah cukup buatnya mendengar semua rentetan oha-asa di kelas. Masa iya dia harus mendengarnya disini lagi?_

 _"lalu, bagaimana Kurochin? Apakah auranya masih ada?". Titan ungu kembali memakan maiubo-nya yang entah sudah keberapa puluh. "ya, Murasakibara-kun. Saat ini, malah semakin terasa dekat"_

 _"Kuroko-kun" surai crimson menatap. Yang ditatap lagaknya salah tingkah. Namun tetap berekspresi datar sedatar tembok sekolah._

 _"ya, Akashi-kun?". Balasnya_

 _"mau kubantu mencari kebenarannya?". Tawarnya, bohong sebenarnya kalau Kuroko masih clueless tentang adanya aura ini. Dia punya beberapa spesifikasi tertuduh dengan adanya aura yang tiba tiba datang ini. Namun, hal itu saja tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alasan. Ia harus menegetahuinya secara objektif. "kalau Akashi-kun tidak sibuk. Terima kasih bantuannya". Ucapnya kembali. Surai crimson tersenyum sambil berdiri, "sudah saatnya masuk kelas" ucapnya lagi. Rainbow headpun menurut. Diikuti oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara, Aomine menuntun perjalanan kebawah tangga. Tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko dilantai atas. "sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke atap lagi dan tunggu aku", bisik surai crimson. Agak kecil, namun jelas itu perintah, bukan permintaan. "jangan bilang Akashi-kun sudah tahu?", langkah kecil Kuroko coba seimbangkan dengan milik Akashi sehingga mereka sejajar. "hei, aku Akashi Seijuuro, lucu sekali kalau aku salah, Kuroko-kun". Kuroko sempat terdiam sejenak, 'geer sekali'- ucapnya dalam hati._

 _"etto, saya rasa pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Hati hati dijalan". Akhirnya, pelajaran matematika yang membosankan selesai juga. Kuroko bergegas merapikan barangnya dan menuju atap. Ah, angin dan teduh sore di atap benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Kuroko kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding yang teduh. Sambil mennunggu surai crimson datang seperti yang dijanjikan, Ia mengeluarkan novel miliknya dan mulai membaca. Angin yang bertiup sepoi dan teduhnya sore hari itu membuatnya mengantuk. Alhasil, tak sampai lima belas menit Kuroko membaca, Ia terlelap disana. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Kuroko kembali terbangun. Ia kembali merasakan aura itu datang mendekatinya. Jantungnya sempat berdetak bebarapa kali lebih cepat. Ia memasang kuda kuda siap siaga, 'bagaimana kalau itu benar benar hantu seperti yang Aomine-kun bilang? Atau atau', dan atau atau yang lain. Membuat pikirannya kacau, namun masih berusaha sadar sepenuhnya. Rencananya, sampai wajahnya terlihat dan ia tak mengenalinya, Kuroko berniat kabur dengan misdirection dan lari cepatnya._

 _KREK_

 _Pintu terbuka, Kuroko semakin siap siaga. "Kuroko-kun?"_

 _Alih alih setan, yang Kuroko lihat merupakan surai indah pemilik nama Akashi Seijuuro. Tunggu, indah?_

 _"ah Akashi-kun, aku kira siapa", Kuroko menegakkan punggungnya_

 _"bukannya kita memang janjian disini?", balas sang crimson_

 _"ah, betul juga", sahut kembali si surai biru_

 _"maaf apa membangunkan mu?". Akashi berjalan mendekati surai biru. Yang didekati menambah ruang agar surai crimson bisa ikut duduk bersama nya._

 _"ya," jawabnya enteng._

 _"kira kira seperti itu. Lalu,bagaimana Akashi-kun? Apa Akashi-kun sudah tahu yang jadi masalah aura itu?", surai biru menghadap surai merah. Kuroko melihat Akashi menutup matanya, seolah olah menikmati teduhnya sore itu. "hm? Kau masih belum tahu?", tanpa membuka matanya Akashi kembali menjawab, "apa aku harus menguatkan aura itu lagi supaya Kuroko-kun sadar?". Mata surai biru membulat. Ternyata Ia benar, aura itu merupakan aura milik Akashi Seijuuro. Ia tidak salah sedikitpun. "ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu kalau auraku menjadi masalah bagimu" ucapnya lagi. Surai biru kembali menghadap lapangan luas, sesekali melihat keatas agar ada objek yang diperhatikan. Ketimbang memperhatikan Akashi terus, bisa bisa jantungya copot._

 _"tidak, aku tidak bilang aura itu masalah," Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya_

 _"malah aura itu kebanyakan membuatku nyaman, tenang dan merasa dilindungi" tambahnya lagi_

 _Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memang bisa berlaku diluar dugannya. Selama ini, kejam, mengintimidasi, kelam, dsb sudah Akashi telan bulat bulat mengenai komentar auranya. Dan baru ini ada orang yang bilang bahwa auranya nyaman, tenang dan merasa terlindungi?_

 _Merasa tidak dijawab, Kuroko beralih memandang Akashi. Mata Akashi membulat penuh keterkejutan, bibir nya sedikit terbuka. "ada apa Akashi-kun?", tanya si surai biru. Akashi kembali mencerna dan tersenyum. Sejak saat itu, Ia mengklaim Kuroko sebagai miliknya, dan itu tidak terbantahkan. "ne Kuroko-kun, tidak mau tidur lagi?". Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahunya. "aku pinjamkan bahu", tambahnya. Iris biru muda menyipit penuh keheranan._

 _"aku tidak perlu bahu", ucapnya jujur._

 _"kau perlu, kalau tidak lehermu akan sakit", balas si crimson_

 _"kalau begitu aku pulang saja dan tidur dikasurku, lebih enak kan?", surai biru tak mau kalah_

 _"bukannya lebih tenang tidur didekatku? Bukannya auraku nyaman, tenang dan merasa dilindungi?", mata crimson mendelik ke arah baby blue yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

 _"AKASHI-KUN BAKA!", yah walau pada akhirnya Kuroko terlelap juga di bahu Akashi, karna Kuroko setengah sadar ketika dibangunkan, Akashi harus mengantarnya kerumah. Sekalian berkenalan dengan calon mertuanya, dia bilang._

 _End of flashback_

"yah kira-kira seperti itu, Sayuu- _san_ ". Sayuu mengambil tissue terdekat. Cerita tadi membuatnya terharu sampai harus mewek didepan kamera. Oi oi ini baru satu alasan, masih ada empat lainnya! Bertahanlah! Sayuu!

"jadi...", Sayuu menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

-ditempat lain-

"aaaah, waktu itu". Pemuda tan berucap sambil menunjuk layar datar dengan kentang goreng. "aku tidak ada _ssu_ ". Ucap surai pirang. "kau ada dan tiada tidak ada pengaruhnya nanodayo". Midorima memasukkan kentang kemulutnya. "hidoi _ssu_ Midorima _chhi_ jangan bicara seolah aku sudah meninggal!". Kicauan Kise masih tidak di gubris, keburu Kagami menambahkan. "ah, ternyata ada kejadian seperti itu,", alis cabang menggantungkan kalimat. "yah tapi memang benar sih. Ada dan tiadanya Kise tidak ada pengaruhnya". Sambungnya lagi.

"YA TUHAN, KENAPA AKU DIKELILINGI MAKHLUK LUAR BIASA KEJAM SEPERTI INI _SSU_ "

To be continued

Yak, belum seminggu dari carita baru saya, saya udah bikin yang baru lagi. Fix saya minta dibunuh. Untung lagi liburan jadi santai lah. Okeey, first of all saya tau ini fic gak seru seru amat, gak bagus bagus amat, dan OOC banget sehingga fic ini malas untuk dibaca, apalagi review, apalagi favorite, apalagi follow/kebanyakan maunya/tapi karna sekali lagi ide ini muncul dan bikin saya gabisa tidur habis sahur. Jadi saya tulis aja. Makasih banyak yg udh mau nyempetin baca, review, fav maupun follow autho-story maksudnya. Maaf suka keceplosan dan lupa diri. Akhir kata, saya gatau fic ini akan update berapa lama sekali, tapi saya usahakan tidak lebih dari sebulan sekali. Kalau fic ini lebih cepet update nya ketimbang Aka-Head, itu semata mata karna ide yang keduluan muncul adalah fic ini, bukan berarti saya menghentikan Aka-Head, dan sebaliknya. Btw! Kira-kira alasan selanjutnya apalagi ya yg bisa dibuat cerita seuni mungkin? Bagi readers yg ada masukan, silahkan review dibawah dan kita akan berdiskusi sama-sama! Selamat menunggu chap berikutnya, yang mau nunggu pastinya. Oke pesan cium peluk dulu/ditendang readers/. Bay bay!


	2. Chapter 2 : Sifat

"Iklan _ssu_ iklan _ssu_ iklan _ssu_!"

"DIAMLAH KISEEEEEEE"

.

.

.

 **Lima Alasan**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

NB:

( . _Text ._ ) : _Flasback start-flashback end_

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, Pemirsa! Nah boleh kita langsung lanjutkan saja, Tetsuya- _san_?". Gadis _interviewer_ siang ini tersenyum cerah. Ia lalu menatap Tetsuya yang dibalas anggukan olehnya, "Ya, tentu Sayuu- _san_ "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan alasan selanjutnya, Tetsuya- _san_?"

"Aku suka sifatnya"

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja, menyukai sifat pasangan sudah pasti memang seharusnya kan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebenarnya hanya sedikit orang yang menyukai sifatku, Sayuu- _san_. Ayahku saja menyerah denganku". Seijuuro kini mengganti posisinya. Ia bersandar pada sofa, tangan yang sebelumnya disilangkan beralih pada sandaran sofa Tetsuya. Menarik bahu istrinya pelan, menunjukkan sifat posesif. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang hanya Ia perlihatkan pada istrinya.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa mereka menyukaimu, mereka selalu melakukan apapun yang Sei- _kun_ suruh"

"Mereka bukan menyukaiku, mereka takut denganku"

"Ah, benar juga"

"Masih saja kau tidak peka, Tetsuya"

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tidak peka"

Satu kecupan dilayangkan. Kecupan singkat, tapi tentu saja sukses membuat wajah istrinya memerah. Yah, walaupun kelihatannya masih datar-datar saja.

"A-Ano..."

Dua sejoli yang selalu kasmaran itu sama sama mengalihkan pandang. Raut wajah Seijuurou kembali mengintimidasi-hey, siapa yang tidak suka diganggu?

"M-Maaf Sayuu- _san_ ". Sayuu menggeleng cepat. Cukup cepat sampai Seijuurou menghilangkan tatapan intimidasi luar biasa miliknya. "T-Tidak masalah, Tetsuya- _san_. N-Nah, a-apa yang spesial dari sifat Seijuurou- _san_? Menurut Tetsuya- _san_ tentunya"

Seijurou menyeringai menang. Senang membuat lawan bicara gemetaran

"Hmm, aku akan mengatakan kalau Sei- _kun_ itu modus"

.

 _"_ _Akashi-kun"_

 _"_ _Kuroko"_

 _"_ _Bekalmu mana?". Iris biru dipaksa memperhatikan sekitar meja kapten basketnya. Surai merah pun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bawa"_

 _Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali dalam sebulan Ia tidak membawa bekal. Memangnya dia tidak kelaparan?_

 _"_ _Kau bisa sakit", lanjutnya. Seringai muncul dari bibir pemilik surai crimson. Ide yang tentu saja dengan indahnya melesat ke otak jeniusnya memaksanya bersikap demikian. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali Tetsuya harus bergidik ngeri. Tapi bukan Tetsuya namanya jika tidak terlihat datar seperti biasanya._

 _Dagu ditopang oleh tangan kiri Seijuurou, membuatnya secara langsung menghadap Tetsuya. Tatapan manik ruby nya seakan siap menggoda Tetsuya habis-habisan. "Kuroko"_

 _"_ _Y-Ya, Akashi-kun?". Oke, ini aneh_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mau aku sakit?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, nanti siapa yang mengatur anak-anak ketika latihan?". Salah? Tidak. Tapi kenapa seringainya semakin mengerikan?_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, suapi aku"_

 _Heh? Apa tidak salah dengar? Seingatnya dia sudah merawatnya dengan baik. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau dia malah tuli. Perlu ke THT?_

 _"_ _Maaf Akashi-kun, mungkin telingaku sedikit bermasalah. Boleh diulangi?"_

 _"_ _Suapi aku, Kuroko". Oke dia tidak salah dengar. Akashi bodoh atau apa?_

 _"_ _Dan aku tidak bodoh, Kuroko". Ups_

 _"_ _Maaf, Akashi-kun"_

 _"_ _Kau menyuruhku makan, tapi kau melihat sibuknya aku mengurus data OSIS ini Kuroko. Tapi kau juga tidak mau aku sakit, dan kau tidak mau menyuapiku? Yang benar saja, maumu apa?". Surai biru bungkam. Seijuurou tidak terlihat marah memang, kesal iya. Kapan sih Tetsuya nya peka?_

 _Dua tiga menit berlalu. Tetsuya masih bergeming. Tidak ada niatan juga menyuapi Seijuurou. Bukannya dia sibuk? Kenapa malah main tatap-tatapan seperti ini?_

 _"_ _Akashi-kun, katanya sibuk"_

 _"_ _Aku lapar Kuroko"_

 _"_ _Yasudah ayo kekantin beli makan"_

 _"_ _Aku mau bekalmu"_

 _"_ _Lalu aku makan apa?"_

 _"_ _Bagi saja"_

 _Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari mulut Tetsuya. Begini caranya, jam istirahat bisa habis dengan debatan saja. Sekali lagi, surai crimson menyeringai lebar. Tetsuya pun menggeser kotak bekalnya ketengah. Sudah dibilangkan? Tidak ada niatan menyuapi Seijuurou. Dan sekali tidak tetap tidak. Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau perintahnya dibantah kan?_

 _"_ _Aaaa"_

 _Seijuurou membuka mulutnya pelan. Manik ruby nya bergerak diantara Tetsuya dan bekalnya, isyarat menyuapinya. Dan alis Tetsuya sukses bertaut. Salah apa lagi sih dia? Sudah dengan tidak ikhlas berbagi bekal, minta disuapi lagi? Dasar bocah tengil tukang sur—!_

 _"_ _Kuroko, aku bukan bocah. Dan tidak tengil. Kau mau latihanmu kutambah? Dengan senang hati"_

 _"_ _Jangan baca pikiran orang, Akashi-kun. Tidak sopan"_

 _"_ _Oh? Jadi benar? Aku rasa mengali latihanmu beberapa kali lipat bisa menambah staminamu. Akan aku atur ulang"_

 _"_ _Tidak, terima kasih. Sini Akashi-kun, buka mulutnya aaaaa"_

 _"_ _Sebentar Kuroko". Apalagi sih?_

 _"_ _Besok besok bawakan aku bekal_ _ **buatanmu**_ _ya". Bagus, semakin hari semakin bertambah saja tugasnya_

 _"_ _Hai'"_

 _Dan Seijuurou kembali menang—walau dipaksakan_

 _._

"Sei- _kun_ tidak sabaran". Iris biru mengkilat tajam. Mungkin alasan yang ini malah terlampau banyak hidup di memori otaknya. Seperti, tidak sabaran diatas ranjang?—maaf, coret kalimat tadi.

.

 _"_ _Kuroko oh ayolah". Iris ruby menyipit. Ia tidak suka menunggu, tidak terkecuali jika alasannya adalah makhluk bersurai baby blue yang tidak kunjung melaksanakan perintahnya._

 _"_ _Sabar dong, Akashi-kun". Suara menggema nyaring didalam ruang shower sekolah. Kalimatnya yang ambigu membuat mau tidak mau empat kepala berbeda warna menguping diluar. Untungnya belum ketahuan oleh si cenayang bersurai crimson_

 _"_ _Kuroko aku sudah tidak tahan! Keluar sekarang juga!"_

 _"_ _Tidak mau! Masih enak! Didalam sini hangat"_

 _'_ _Heh? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Akashi itu uke', batin empat kepala diluar ruang shower tertangkap oleh Seijuurou. Selamat? Tentu saja tidak_

 _"_ _Kalian? Menguping?". Pintu terbuka, sosok dengan tinggi terbatas itu dengan tegapnya menghadap empat kepala berbeda warna. Parahnya mereka tidak bisa bergeming!_

 _Senyum manis nan palsu dikeluarkan. "Aku senang jika kalian pergi dari sini. Sekarang. Juga". Oh, Tuhan ternyata masih menyayangi mereka. Seijuurou akan melepaskan mereka yang ketahuan menguping? Saatnya pergi!_

 _"_ _Oh, jangan lupa untuk latihan sesuai jadwal yang baru kuserahkan pada Momoi ya!"_

 _"_ _Oh yaampun Kuroko! Aku sudah kebelet!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Aomine-kun? Kalian kenapa?". Tetsuya mencolek-colek lengan Daiki yang terlentang di lapangan gym. Nyawa imajiner melayang dari mulutnya_

 _"_ _Akashi teme! Ini latihan manusia atau setan?!"_

 _"_ _Ah, terlalu berat? Aku rasa kalian perlu latihan itu agar etika kalian tumbuh. Supaya tidak menguping"_

.

"Sei- _kun_ tidak pegertian, egois, tukang perintah, selalu abso—"

"Tetsuya"

"Hn?"

"Dari tadi kenapa sifatku yang tidak bagus semua?"

"Eh?". Iris biru mengerjap beberapa kali. Yaampun, benar juga!

"Tapi itu yang aku suka dari Sei- _kun_. Bagaimana lagi dong?". Kepala dimiringkan. Dan tolong Seijuurou tidak tahan dengan manisnya istrinya ini!

"Kyaaaa. Tetsuya- _san_ , anda manis sekali ya ampun!"

Dan dengan tidak elitnya. Acara tersebut terpaksa iklan lagi

 **To be continued**

 **Selamat hari selasa semuanya! Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya fanfiction ini ya. Jujur, saya merasa kurang puas dichapter ini. Serasa masih banyak yang kurang. Maaf jika tidak memenuhi ekspektasi. Jujur, tidak ada ide signifikan di chapter ini. Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Mungkin—mungkin jika saya bisa dapat cerita yang lebih baik untuk chapter ini, saya akan reupload. Semoga saya dapet cerita lebih baik lagi nantinya ya!**

 ** _Reply for reviews on previous chapter-_**

 ** _Daisy Uchiha-san: terimakasih atas sarannya, membantu sekali! Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran membangun lainnya ya!*bow*_**

 ** _Rizky-san: haha saya juga gemes. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini kurang greget. Ada yang salah dengan pola fikir saya di fanfiction ini. Dan semoga saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter depan! Terima kasih!_**

 ** _Sofi Asat-san: ini sudah update yaaa, terima kasih! XD_**

 ** _Nyanko Kawaii-san: kyaaa terima kasih! Ini sudah update yaa, maaf kalo banyak yg kurang di chapter ini hiks_**

 ** _Akakurolove-san: ini sudah update ya_** ** _J_** **** ** _maaf kalau kelamaan-ssu:"_**

 ** _Kureha Sei-san: ada doong, ini si keluarga cebol-ckris-tapi ganteng. Sayangnya sudah nikah hiks_**

 ** _Zizie-akakuro-san: hihi, terimakasih yaa! Sekarang saya tambah pesimis karna dichapter ini saya kurang puas hiks. Sudah dilanjut yaa_** ** _J_**

 ** _Akasuna no Yumi-san: sudah dilanjutin ya_** ** _J_** **** ** _dan Kise-kun selalu sabar kok! Hihi_**

 ** _Naruhina Sri Alwas-san: sudah dilanjut yaaa_** ** _J_**

 **Terimakasih dan special thanks for:**

 ** _AkaKuro-nanodayo, AkagamiShimura27, Akashi Ryuuna, Akatsuki Akane, Ariska, Bakai Yamato, Daisy Uchiha, Jaen R, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Nanas RabbitFox, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Nyanko Kawaii, Pudding Tubby, Ryuuhi Akira, Shiota Narisae, Xi-hime, , hikarusherizawa, jeyminnie, kureha sei, miyuki94-411, , taecbae, zizie-akakuro, Akiko Daisy, , Celestial Aika Rynka, ChintyaRosita, Ice Scarlet, Kiria-Akai11, Lisette Lykouleon, OrangeCaramell, Qwin, YuuRein, ZENny Park, hunhandeep, siscarilia_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Masa Lalu

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, Sayuu- _san_ ". Akashi Tetsuya meletakkan teh untuk Sayuu, kopi untuk suaminya, dan susu _vanilla_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian kembali duduk disamping suami yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa, Sei- _kun_? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?". Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou sembari memiringkan kepalaya. Ia menghiraukan bunyi ribut dari sebrang. Nampaknya mereka sedang berdiskusi untuk segmen berikutnya.

Akashi Seijuurou masih setia dengan seringai terpatri diwajah tampannya. Ada yang aneh? Hah yang benar saja. Mana ada yang normal jika kau mendapati malaikat langit yang sedang meminum susu _vanilla_ dihadapanmu dengan santainya. Paras Tetsuya tak pernah bisa membuat Seijuurou berpaling walaupun mendapati wanita telanjang dihadapannya.

Apalagi yang bisa disebut normal jika malaikat itu jatuh pada jeratan raja iblis didunia terbawah seperti dirinya?

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau mencintaiku?". Kali ini pertanyaan suaminya sukses membuat bibirnya melepaskan mug bertuliskan _UkeTetsuya_ apalagi alasannya jika bukan selera suaminya yang bisa disebut menyimpang.

Tapi Tetsuya befikir keras atas jawabannya. Ia tahu jika Sei- _kun_ nya itu tidak menanyainya hanya karna iseng. Pasti ada sesuatu dibaliknya.

"Sekarang kau menanyakannya. Aku jadi terfikir juga."

Seijuurou sekarang tersenyum maklum. "Sudah, dijawab nanti saja kalau Tetsuya sudah tahu, ya. Tapi aku tetap menunggu"

"Hn"

"Tetsuya- _san_ , Seijuurou- _san_. Dua menit lagi kita akan melanjutkan acara."

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Lima Alasan

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Humor garing. Dan keanehan lainnya yang membuat fanfic ini males dibaca. Yah kalo mau baca sih author bersyukur dengan sangat. Psst, pict bukan punya saya ya:*

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

Kagami Taiga mengedarkan pandang. Restoran milik Murasakibara itu sudah penuh secara tak wajar. Rasanya orang yang mengantri terlalu banyak dan melimpah. "Oi, Murasakibara. Kau tidak mau membantu karyawanmu? Mereka kewalahan tuh,"

"Tidak apa Kaga _chin_ , mereka sudah terbiasa kok."

"Kalau begitu. Atsushi, aku akan melihat mereka dulu dibelakang."

Himuro Tatsuya bangkit berdiri. Ucapan Taiga ada benarnya juga sebenarnya. Alasan yang Atsushi berikan hanyalah dalih agar dirinya tetap tak bergerak. Melihat itu, Murasakibara hanya mengangguk pada kekasihnya.

"Acaranya sudah mau mulai _ssu_!"

"Diam Aomine Ryouta. Tanpa kau beritahu pun, kita sudah tahu"

 _"Hidoi!—_ dan jangan seenak jidatmu mengubah namaku kalau kita belum ke altar dasar _Aho_ mine _chhi_!"

"Oi! Berhenti menjambak rambutku! Model girang!"

" _Gangguro_ bau!"

"Pirang banyak omong!"

"Diam oi! Suaranya tidak kedengaran!"

—

"Baiklah. Masih bersama saya, Sayuu. Kita langsung saja berlanjut pada jawaban Tetsuya- _san_ selanjutnya. Sebenarnya saya cukup tertarik mengenai status _twitter_ milik akun Kise Ryouta. Seorang model professional yang tahun lalu membuat debutnya di luar negri. "

"Apa statusnya, Sayuu- _san_?"

"Kise Ryouta mengatakan: _Kuroko-chhi pernah bilang padaku. Dulu dirinya sempat menolak perasaannya pada Akashichhi. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali, Kurokochhi bilang pada saat itu persaannya campur aduk dan membuatnya sakit berminggu-minggu! Sudah saatnya Kurokochhi bilang pada Akashichhi 'kan? hehe_ "

Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul. Itu sudah bukan _hint_ lagi sebenarnya. Secara tidak sadar Kise Ryouta itu sudah membumi hanguskan kepercayaannya karna berkata demikian di akun social media miliknya. Oh, ingatkan Akashi Tetsuya untuk tidak lagi percaya pada Kise Ryouta dan menghadiahkan _ignite pass kai_ padanya.

Seijuurou mengerling bingung. Ini baru pertama kalinya Ia mendengarnya. Penolakan? Tetsuya tidak pernah bercerita padanya.

Tatapan Seijuurou penuh arti menyelidik. Dan malaikatnya hanya menatap lurus, tak lupa senyum garis tipis tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kise- _kun_ banyak bicara ya. Ingatkan aku untuk memberi hadiah pada Kise- _kun_ "

—

"Kise! Kau _cuit cuit_ apasih di _twitter_? Kalau sampai kau mati besok, aku tak tanggung jawab!"

"Aomine _chhi_ _hidoi!_ Selamat kan aku _ssu_!"

"JANGAN MASUKKAN AKU DALAM LINGKARAN SETAN AKASHI DAN TETSU!"

" _AHO_ MINE _CHHI_!"

—

Tetsuya masih bergeming. baik Sayuu maupun Seijuurou menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas.

"Ah"

Sayuu dan Seijuurou memandang bingung.

"Rasanya ini ada kaitannya dengan alasan keempat"

Sayuu langsung mengangguk semangat. Memberikan lawan bicara waktu untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana ya? Mungkin dari penolakan itu?"

Seijuurou kembali mengerjap. "Tapi kau tak pernah menolakku, Tetsuya."

"Pernah, Sei- _kun_ saja yang tidak tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum"

"Coba ceritakan"

—

Pagi yang cerah dilewati lagi oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tidak malas pagi ini, lantas Ia langsung membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi, cuci muka, lalu merapihkan helaian _teal_ dirinya yang mengacak kesana sini.

' _Apa hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi?_ '

Selalu.

Setiap pagi. Dan selalu.

Kalimat pertanyaan itu selalu menjadi awal paginya ketika mematut diri.

Dan kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Dirinya sudah berumur Sembilan belas tahun hari itu. Ia sedang melaksanakan kewajiban lainnya—kuliah, semester tiga. Di Kyoto university, fakultas ilmu budaya, jurusan sastra.

Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang beberapa tahun ini dekat dengannya dan selalu begitu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Akashi Seijuurou itu sempat menjaga jarak dengannya. Sudah mulai jarang membalas pesan. Padahal mereka berada di fakultas yang sama. Namun jarang bertemu. Selain mahasiswa yang terlampau banyak. Juga karna posisi Akashi yang selalu sibuk dengan dua puluh empat sks dan kegiatannya menjadi salah satu pengurus BEM.

Rasanya tidak etis kalau dirinya menyalahkan Akashi atas tindak lakunya.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan dan Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil membiasakan Akashi tidak berada disampingnya.

" _Ne, Ne_ Kuroko"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah dari novelnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou?". Sejenak tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama sakral tersebut. Sedikit terlambat karna lamunannya, namun Kuroko tetap mengangguk. "Kenal, kenapa?"

"Semester ini ada mata kuliah ku yang satu kelas dengannya."

Kuroko mengangguk lagi mengerti. Namun belum paham kemana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa. Mungkin teman pertamanya dikampus ini akan mengatakan bahwa Akashi itu jenius?

"Aku rasa… aku menyukainya! Ah! Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu!"

Mata Kuroko berhasil membulat. Dirinya tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Bagaimana maksudmu? Ah tidak maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Tunggu, kalian 'kan sama-sama laki-laki"

"Aku rasa hal itu bukan hal yang tabu lagi, Kuroko. Kau sudah tahu 'kan?"

"A-Ah"

Hening canggung sejenak

"Benarkah? Kau ingin mendekatinya?"

"Eum!"

Dan dari situ, Kuroko berjanji untuk menolak perasaannya terhadap Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko bangun terlalu pagi lagi. Seminggu semenjak kawannya itu mendeklarasikan perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

' _Hari ini bertemu tidak ya?_ '

Lagi. Kalimat itu lagi.

Rasanya Kuroko benar benar bingung. Perasaannya tak semudah itu dibodohi, meski dirinya selalu menolak dan memohon untuk tidak bertemu. Tapi malah sebaliknya, perasaannya sepanjang hari terus berfikir betapa bahagianya jika Ia bertemu sosok itu.

Pesan singkat yang terakhir kali Ia kirim masih belum dibalas. Ia sudah tak mengerti jika pesan singkat itu sudah berapa lama diabaikan. Rasanya perih, namun ada kelegaan juga. Jika Akashi terus menjauhinya seperti ini, maka akan ada banyak kesempatan untuk pergi. Ya, meski dirinya masih berharap terlalu banyak.

Pagi itu Ia mencek lagi jadwal janjian dengan temannya yang lainnya. Jam sepuluh Ia harus mengurus jadwal praktikum yang bentrok dengan jadwal mata kuliahnya. Miris, hal hal seperti ini malah dibebankan pada mahasiswa.

Tapi Kuroko masih bersyukur. Semakin dirinya sibuk, semakin sedikit waktunya untuk memikirkan tentang Akashi- _kun_.

Ia sampai lebih awal dari perjanjian. Dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggiran pagar.

 _Drrt drrt_

Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan membuka pesan.

 _From: Mayuzumi-kun_

 _Subject: kau dimana?_

 _Kau dimana? Maaf aku terlambat. Aku sedang di kantin._

Kuroko membalas cepat dengan memberi tahu ' _Aku akan kesana_ '

Tungkai dibawanya menuju kantin yang penuh dengan mahasiswa. Ia melirik kesana kemari guna mencari teman, yang juga seniornya bersurai abu itu.

Baru saja Kuroko memandang bagian _gazebo_ disebelah kanannya. Ia merasakan ada orang yang tersenyum padanya sambil melambai lalu berjalan mendekat.

Nafas Kuroko tercekat.

Sosok itu.

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, lama tidak bertemu. Tidak bawa oleh-oleh dari Tokyo?"

Sejenak Kuroko bergeming tak bisa merasakan syarafnya yang tiba-tiba menegang. Dan sosok dihadapannya mengerjap heran.

Rasanya Akashi jauh lebih tinggi sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Surainya semakin panjang namun masih terlihat rapi. Akashi menggunakan kemeja biru dongker polos yang bagian tangannya digulung sampai siku. Jeans hitam ikut membalut kaki jenjangnya, kedua kakinya disuguhi sepatu kets berwarna biru yang tidak terlalu terang dengan les merah.

Tampan sekali.

"Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Akashi- _kun_? Iya lama tak jumpa."

Surai biru diacak pelan.

"Akashi tunggu aku! Eh, ada Kuroko juga!"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Kami adalah teman dekat sejak awal masuk kuliah!"

Iris biru memandang laki-laki dengan surai coklat yang baru seminggu yang lalu bilang bahwa dirinya menyukai Akashi. Tak ayal, hatinya mencelos dan terjun kebagian bumi paling bawah.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Tetsuya, semoga kita bertemu lagi. Ayo"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

' _Semoga_ '

Kata penuh ambiguitas. Apakah Akashi- _kun_ berharap untuk bertemu lagi atau tidak? Apakah kata itu tulus diucapkannya?

 _Sial_.

Dirinya langsung kelabu dibuatnya.

Hanya pertemuan kecil, sapaan kecil, dan sentuhan kecil. Namun rasanya membuatnya bahagia yang dirundung kesedihan.

"Aku jamin kau galau malam ini, Kuroko"

Kuroko hanya memandang kesal intensitas dihadapannya. Kagami Taiga.

Kagami terlalu peka terhadap keadaan sekitar. Hingga mau tak mau dirinya harus bercerita daripada dirutuki kalimat tajam nan menggungah sisi _yandere_ nya menyerbak keluar.

"Tak bisakah kau do'a kan yang terbaik untukku, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Ups, _sorry_ "

Dan Kuroko hanya kembali menerawang melihat kumpulan awan abu dihadapannya.

Rasanya langit akan runtuh. Seperti hatinya.

Malam ini Kuroko berniat menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan tugas, dan beberapa halaman novel yang sempat dingin menunggunya. Namun tungkai kakinya, bahunya yang terasa pegal membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak. Dan jam delapan malam itu, Ia memutuskan untuk memilih membaca novel.

Entah sudah berapa jam Kuroko berkutat dengan novel yang sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan wajah Akashi didalam otaknya. Ia tak bisa fokus.

 _Smartphone_ diambilnya. Ada beberapa pesan dari Kagami atau dari grup grup kelas. Kuroko membaca dengan seksama satu persatu. Dan kegiatannya berhenti pada satu nama.

 _Akashi Seijuurou-kun_.

Dirinya memutuskan membuka pesan itu, yang langsung disuguhi percakapan singkat yang tak terlalu berarti selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Kuroko menghela nafas.

Jarinya Ia bawa untuk menelusuri pesannya dengan Akashi. Menimbulkan efek rindu teramat dalam.

Cukup lama bagi Kuroko menemukan konversasi paling atas. Dan dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali membaca percakapan-percakapan panjang yang biasa Ia tulis untuk Akashi, dulu.

Satu dua baris membawanya tertawa pelan.

Ia merasakan kembali atmosfer di saat saat dirinya membalas pesan. Senyum dan tawa tak henti berkembang.

Jarinya sempat berhenti ketika membaca Akashi ingin menelfonnya dan saling berbagi cerita di dini hari jam satu malam itu. Dan Kuroko memberikan nomernya.

Dirinya mengingat lagi bagaimana asyiknya berbicara lewat telfon dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan mengingat dengan jelas kalimat kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

Sayangnya, itu hanya masa lalu.

Kuroko melirik jam disudut nofitikasi. Mendapati tengah malam sudah lewat sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Ia akhirnya menutup pesannya dan Akashi. Dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Memang tidak jelas perasaanya. Tapi Ia menyadari satu hal: malam itu, dirinya tidur nyenyak dengan selaan tawa bahagia diantara tidurnya.

—

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

Seijuurou kembali menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ingin menemukan suatu kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil

Akashi Tetsuya tidak berbohong saat itu.

"Dan dari sana aku menarik kesimpulan—"

"—bahwa aku selalu menyukai sensasi bertemu dengan Sei- _kun_. Mau itu membawa efek negatif padaku atau positif. Aku hanya, menyukainya. Bagaimana dirinya memperlakukanku. Dan sejak pertemuan yang jarang itu. Serta mimpi bahagia dimalam harinya. Aku mengklaim bahwa diantara stress ku, sosok Sei- _kun_ adalah satu yang paling kuinginkan saat itu."

"—ah ngomong-ngomong. Karna jawaban saya yang sebelumnya terlalu banyak. Jadi saya anggap dua ya, Sayuu- _san_ "

 **To Be Continued**

 **Haloo! Saya balik lagi membawa chapter baru. Maaf ya updatenya terlalu lama. Saya sempat kehabisan ide romantis.**

 **Dan taraaaa saya akhirnya menyelipkan kejadian yang menimpa saya beberapa hari yang lalu.**

 **Positif ini bukan fanfik tapi curhatan terselubung. Ah!**

 **Psst, untuk bagian 'teman kuroko yg menyukai akashi' itu tergantung pada imajinasi masing masing pembaca, karna saya tidak mau ada flame diantara pairing ya!:))**

 **Sudah dulu curhatannya, nanti bacotannya terlalu banyak. Sampai bertemu di fanfik lainnya!**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


End file.
